Avant qu'il Explose
by Jin Verona
Summary: Aquela noite fora pra ele como os segundos agonizantes que antecedem uma grande explosão. YAOI, MelloNear!


**Death Note é tão meu quanto seu.**

**Ou seja, a menos que você seja Tsugumi Ohba ou Takeshi Obata, ele não é meu e eu não ganho nada além de um pouco de lazer.**

**CONTÉM YAOI – MELLO/NEAR.**

**Avant qu'il Explose**

Como sempre, Mello fora precipitado.

Near calculara dez por cento de chances de o loiro estar arrependido, mas sabia que mesmo se as chances fossem de cem por cento, nunca ouviria Mello admitir.

"Vou fazer as coisas do meu jeito", ele dissera.

E saíra pisando firme, como sempre, esbanjando orgulho.

Como sempre, deixando as emoções controlarem seus atos.

E, como sempre, por Near.

Mello entrou no quarto sem bater, e antes de fechar a porta com um chute leve, encarou Near por alguns segundos.

Este, sentado no chão, apesar de ter notado Mello entrar em seu quarto, não demonstrou qualquer reação.

Como sempre.

Andando com passos largos, Mello chegou até a cama do menor e sentou-se, com ambas as pernas sobre ela.

"Vou te vencer"

Tudo sempre começava assim.

Mello invadia o quarto de Near e lhe dizia o quanto o odiava, como iria vencê-lo e como todos na instituição iriam se arrepender por preferirem um 'objeto albino sem alma' como era Near.

Ás vezes, Mello chutava os brinquedos que encontrava no caminho até a cama, ou qualquer coisa que atravancasse seu caminho. Ás vezes ele preferia chutar Near.

Mesmo que este estivesse – e sempre estava – bem longe da cama.

"É tão injusto..."

Além de não chutar nada, Mello dessa vez começara um discurso diferente.

Ele estava sem chocolates.

Near sabia que Mello era um ser imprevisível, mas ele podia perfeitamente entender o que o loiro estava sentindo.

Ainda que não passasse por sua cabeça a possibilidade de demonstrar.

"Ele está morto..."

E levantou-se.

Tão rápido e repentinamente que fez Near desviar os olhos do quebra-cabeça que montava pela primeira vez desde que Mello entrara em seu quarto.

O albino se preparou para o chute que provavelmente viria, abaixando levemente a cabeça, assim que viu Mello se aproximar devagar.

"Se ele pudesse ter escolhido, seria você" Sua voz era calma e seus olhos brilhavam como nunca.

Talvez, se Near não tivesse olhado para cima naquela hora, nunca teria visto os olhos que o perseguiriam pra sempre em suas lembranças.

E talvez, se Mello não tivesse visto a expressão levemente surpresa de Near, ele nunca teria se abaixado.

E seus lábios nunca teriam se encontrado pela última vez.

Se Mello não estivesse com as emoções tão inconstantes, tudo teria sido como sempre.

Teria o empurrado violentamente contra a parede mais próxima, prensando-o com costas contra seu peito, e eles teriam se esquecido de tudo por alguns momentos.

Teriam se comportado como se não existisse L, rixas, primeiro lugar, orgulho, ou qualquer outra coisa que os tornavam rivais.

E, quando encontrassem o paraíso, Near se obrigaria a não gemer.

Não admitir o quanto Mello lhe causava prazer.

E Mello se afastaria, arrumando as calças e normalizando a respiração, até encontrar um canto para se jogar e dormir por várias horas.

Mas nada estava como antes, e Mello não tinha esse tempo agora.

Havia um desafio, e Mello estava disposto a qualquer coisa para sair vencedor.

Por isso, no lugar de empurrar Near e fazer exatamente o que este esperava, ele se levantou e rumou decidido até a porta.

"Eu vou provar que L estava errado."

E saiu.

Da instituição, da vida de Near.

Na chuva, como se ela pudesse, além de esconder possíveis lágrimas, limpar todo o cheiro de Near que ainda estava em seu corpo.

Mas ela não podia e, internamente, Mello sabia bem disso.

Near nunca admitiria, mesmo depois da morte de Mello, que passara muito tempo pensando sobre aquela noite.

Ele nunca admitiria, nem pra si mesmo, que ainda pensava.

Mas, se tivesse a chance, ele um dia escreveria sua última conclusão sobre aquilo em algum lugar, mais para se destruir do que para eternizar o momento.

Aquela noite fora pra ele como os segundos agonizantes que antecedem uma grande explosão.

Que mata, destrói e machuca tudo ao seu redor.

* * *

**Mais uma que tomou caminho diferente do planejado. Meu problema é que eu não desisto de uma idéia antes de vê-la escrita. Eu tive uma inspiração repentina e imaginei o Near dizendo a última frase. A idéia estava pronta, eu tinha a última frase, mas faltava todas as outras. Ai foi grudar na cadeira, ouvir músicas inspiradoras e achar um título foda que eu nem sei pronunciar. "avant qu'il explose" é francês e significa "Antes que exploda". De onde veio isso eu não conto nem sob tortura, mas achei super lindo e complicado, além de que títulos em francês fazem as pessoas acharem que a autora é chique xD**

**Espero que gostem :)**

* * *

(Postada originalmente em 2009)


End file.
